Try
by Kesali Ruv
Summary: Try. Basic definition: to attempt to do/accomplish. That's what these three men have to do: try to LIVE with each other, try NOT to kill each other, and, perhaps most importantly, try to UNDERSTAND each other. Because maybe, just maybe they have a little more in common than they originally thought.
1. Punishment

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Avengers. I do, however, own some of the OCs I may introduce. I'll make a note of their names up here when they do come into play.

Author's Notes will be at the bottom.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**[1]**

Punishment.

He's dealt with it before.

He was the God of Mischief.

Every action has a reaction.

Every choice has a consequence.

He deals with the reaction because he acted the way he did.

He deals with the consequences because he _chose_ to do what he did.

Punishment.

He deals with it now.

-[TRY]-

For what he did to Coulson and the Earth, the captain wanted him put away for life. No, he didn't want him dead that would be a little too easy. He just wanted him locked away, maybe even stripped of his magic for a while so that he'd feel helpless. There were few people that he could ever feel this way about: three actually if he really counted. Him, Redskull, and that scientist they went after on the train. The train that Bucky… No. Captain America wanted the trickster to live a plain, dull life where he'd spend his days watching as time passes him.

For what he did to Coulson and the Earth, the billionaire wanted him dead. Sure, he wasn't always fond of the SHIELD agent, but he was an admirable man. Even when faced with a supervillain, with no suit, no super powers, he still stood up and even SHOT the god before dying. If that wasn't commendable something was wrong. So yes, Iron Man wanted the liar to be put down. He didn't deserve to live if someone as brave as Coulson had to die.

One thing that they could agree on, however, was they certainly did NOT want this.

Fury stood near the projector frowning at the live feed they were getting from security cameras in each corner of the cell. The God of Mischief was lying on the ground in a cage. A cage that was just big enough for him to fit if he curled in the fetal position like now. His gasps came out short and ragged. Clothes barely covered his sickly pale skin and horribly thin frame.

Even for what he did to Coulson and the Earth, they did not want this.

"How long?" Steve asked in a voice close to a whisper. It was as if he spoke in his normal voice, the man on the screen may hear him.

"A week after Thor took him home." That was at least four months ago.

"Took him home? Why is he here?" Tony asked unable to look away. Was this really the same man they fought against? He looked like anything but the tall, angry, snarky god they encountered a while back.

"Apparently his father banished him like he did with Thor only his magic is suppressed. Since he also committed crimes against 'Midgard' he handed him to us to exact our own punishment. The board members ordered him to be delivered to them."

"Does Thor know about this?" inquired Steve managing to tear his eyes from the unmoving body. The director's silence was answer enough. No. Thor didn't know this was happening to his brother. Where was he anyway?

"So why show us this? Why now?" Tony forced his eyes to look away much like Steve had done and focused on the illuminated face of Director Fury. The one-eyed man looked back at each of them seriously.

"I'm staging a rescue mission."

* * *

Annnnnnd I am back! Goodness gracious I haven't written anything in forever so please forgive me if this is a little jumpy and messy and altogether not very well written. I haven't written anything story wise since I got into college. DX Pure sadness.

For those of you who read my other fanfics, I'm sorry, but those will be on hold until I get back to them/find the muse that started them. It's been an uber long time since I last really looked at those files and I will most likely be totally redoing them. Sorry for the long wait.

So. I hope you liked/enjoyed the first mini chapter of my new story. Here's my usual blurb that I'll only put on the first chapter: If you no like, no read, but thank you very much for giving it a try. Please don't send me a flame or write a scathing comment. Just move on because there are a lot of REALLY good fanfics out there that I am a major fan of. I like constructive criticism no matter how scared I am to read it. ^_^

Thank you and I shall have the second chapter up soon!


	2. Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Avengers. I do, however, own some of the OCs I may introduce. I'll make a note of their names up here when they do come into play.

Author's Notes will be at the bottom.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**[2]**

Pain.

That was what woke Loki up.

He'd have thought he'd gotten used to it after all the torture these mortals have been doing to him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

He hissed under his breath and brought the stretched arm to cradle against his chest. They had left him in that forsaken cage too long. The only way he was able to lay in it, let alone fit inside, was if he curled into himself. He didn't know how much time had passed but it was enough to make his joints and muscles stiff from staying in that position. So when one of these SHIELD agents practically ripped his arm straight made him think perhaps that was why they left him there. The cage itself wasn't the torture it was the stretching to already sore and bruised muscles that were locked in place.

He had to admire their creativity.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea," whispered a male voice. Loki wanted to spit at him. No, you think?

"They must have left him in there longer than we thought," another replied back. A pair of calloused hands grabbed his other arm. If he weren't so tired he would have tensed and refused to let them move him but he just couldn't find the strength. Loki braced himself mentally, preparing for the sudden pull of his locked joints and muscles. It was going to be any moment now…

One of the hands began to pull his arm, but surprisingly slow. Okay. So maybe they were building the tension. Start off easy then do a sudden yank. That's what wa-

_Norns_, did that feel good!

It was a heavenly pain. The other hand that was once still on his upper arm was now rubbing in circles gently working to soothe the tautness under his skin. He felt himself drifting back to sleep at the soft ministrations, reluctantly relaxing but before the world completely disappeared a question and quiet fear drifted in his mind.

What did they have in store for him now?

[TRY]

The second time Loki awoke he noticed multiple things were different.

One: he was lying on his back.

Two: his limbs were stretched out comfortably.

Three: he was warm and felt gloriously _clean_.

Four: he was on a bed.

Number five was probably the most surprising.

He felt better. Maybe it was because of the combination of numbers one through four but he felt so much better. The air wasn't musty but clean with a hint of some calming flowery scent. A fluffy pillow was beneath his head. A large, soft blanket was pulled over him. He could lay there for hours. It wasn't like he had anything else better to do or, more correctly put, it wasn't like he could DO much anything else. Though he his physical condition had improved Loki felt his muscles were still far too weary to move.

So, unfortunately, he was stuck wherever he was now.

This probably wouldn't last long anyway. They were probably healing him up, giving him some comfort only to rip it away and torture him once more. He knew many of the torture techniques and devices the Midgardian's had through personal research. It was intriguing to see what these mortals could invent for pain and suffering. Asgard even copied some of their methods. Of course, they had to tweak them a little bit, but the basic idea came from the realm of Midgard. Loki found them horrifically fascinating.

There was a creak.

Loki forced his breath to stay slow and even.

Were they going to take him now? Beat him awake and drag him back to the dark, cold, wet place?

"You're looking good. How about we open the window to let in some fresh air," the voice said. The god didn't dare open his eyes. Did he know he was awake? Something slid open and he felt a cool breeze. "There. That's a little better. We'll leave it open for a bit."

"You know Cap, it's a little creepy to hear you talking to yourself. You need me to call a psychiatrist for you?" another asked drily. 'Cap'? These voices…he knew them.

"I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to Loki."

"Who is fast asleep and probably not listening to you, like he ever would or even _did_. He wouldn't listen to his own brother for Pete's sake." The two men continued their low banter as Loki thought. These voices…Cap…They knew Thor…

A flash of red, white, and blue.

Captain America.

That meant he was in the Avengers' hands.

Did that also mean-

"I think he's about to wake up," Major Pain said, his voice rising just a bit. Loki cursed at himself. He had forgotten about his breathing. "Do you think we should be in here when he does?"

"He'll have to face us sooner or later," the Tin Man replied. "He'll probably want answers too. I would if I suddenly found myself from that Hellhole to here."

"Yeah, but think about it. We fought each other. Don't you think HE might think we're going to hurt him?"

"…True, but we might as well get it over with and deal with it now than do it later."

"I suppose." So did that mean they weren't going to hurt him? Loki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Only one way to find out. He pried his eyes open and sorely turned his head to the side. The blonde man sat in a chair arms length away from him. Blue eyes stared down in concern. Whether it was for him or not didn't matter much.

"…Uh…well, at least you're up," he commented awkwardly. The silence that was between them got heavier. What was he supposed to say?

"You should be grateful we saved your ass from that place," Tony oh-so-eloquently added. The man on the bed wheezed in a laugh. Grateful? Loki should be grateful these two cut his sentence? If only they knew that if he was returned to that place, his punishment would be doubled or _tripled_ due to their 'grateful saving.'

"Who said I needed saving?" he rasped. It hurt to speak. Not only was his mouth dry but his throat ached and scratched with every word he spoke. Tony Stark rolled his eyes.

"Such a pain in the ass," he muttered taking a step into the room. The trickster flinched, a flash of fear speeding through his eyes. Damn. He needed to control himself. The Iron Man halted and held his hands in front of him in defense. "Hey, relax. Why would I hurt you after we did all we did?" Green eyes narrowed. He had many a reason to hurt him, more so than the agents that were doing the torturing.

"Believe us when we say we had no idea they were doing that to you. We didn't even know you were back on Earth," Steve informed. Loki shifted his gaze to the one sitting beside him. That blonde hair, those blue eyes, the muscled and thick frame…he felt a twinge of pain when the thought of Thor popped in his head. The man who claimed him as his brother yet didn't even bother to follow him to this realm to rescue him. Brother indeed. The oaf needed to reevaluate himself.

Unfortunately it wasn't just Captain America's appearance that reminded him of the Thunder God. It was his honesty as well. The way his emotions were so easily painted on his face.

"Know that we won't give you back to those people and as long as you're with us, you're safe." 'Those people'? Did they know that 'those people' were part of their precious SHIELD? Loki wanted to laugh. He wanted to spit in their faces, tell them about what their organization was really about, but it was too painful to speak. He had to settle with a glare. "On another subject, you're healing remarkably well. I'm guessing you'll be out of bed within the next week?" He'd be better within _this_ week. That is if he got some sustenance and drink in his body soon. The captain must have read his mind because he stood from his seat and headed towards the door. "I'll bring in some food and water for you in a bit. You've been out for a few days so I bet you're starving."

Brilliant deduction.

His friend stepped to the side before following after. Just before he pulled the door closed behind him he looked at Loki.

"If you need anything, ask JARVIS. He'll alert us." And the door closed leaving him alone once more.

Well.

That was quite an interesting conversation.

[TRY]

True to his word, Steve Rogers reentered the room with a tray of food and a tall glass of water. He knew better than to offer assistance while Loki struggled to sit up. The food was simple: scrambled eggs with a slice of toast, but he still had to restrain himself from shoving it all into his face. He knew better than to eat so quickly on a starving stomach. He also didn't want these two Avengers to see him even weaker than he already was. There was still his dignity and pride to uphold.

And so the next three days went the same way. Loki hardly spoke, snapping mostly when Rogers reached out to help him. He came into the room the most. Stark hardly visited. The most he saw of him was a poked in head just to see how he was doing (or to make sure he was still in there) and that was it. That was all well and good. Dealing with one of them was tiring enough. On the fourth day (four has just been his lucky number so far) was when he finally had enough strength to test his ability to stand and walk. He threw his leg over the side of the bed and readied himself with a few deep breaths. Loki had endured intense pain before. This should be easy. There was more strength in his legs than earlier so they should hold him up. Should being the key word here.

Using the bedside table as support he forced his body up while exhaling. Okay. Okay, this was good. Once he was standing straight he slowly eased off the pressure of his hand to add more of the weight to his feet. Good. Standing was a check, now it was just to walking. Not wanting to start off too suddenly, he shuffled his right foot forward about half a foot. He wobbled a bit, but otherwise was fine. So he shuffled the left a little bit farther. Still good. By the time he made it to the door, he was able to take half his normal stride occasionally having to brace on something when his knees felt like they were about to give out. Other than that, however, he was up and about.

Thank the _gods_.

He did not like to be idle for so long.

What was that Midgardian saying Odin said a long time ago when he was a child? The Allfather was talking to another Asgardian on how Loki did not like to sit with nothing to do. It had something to do with his hands…

Idle hands are the Devil's playthings?

Yes. That was it.

Idle hands were indeed a bad thing in Loki's case.

At the door he twisted the handle to find it…unlocked. How trusting these fools were. Just because he didn't have his magic didn't mean he was unable to hurt them. It was pure stupidity if you just relied on one thing in battle. Many of his enemies had underestimated him. They thought that he was nothing but weak because of his natural pull towards magic. A sorcerer didn't know anything except for his tricks. They were disappointed when Loki not only knew hand-to-hand combat, but also knew how to handle his deadly throwing daggers even in close range.

They were disappointed for all of ten seconds before he cut them down.

Loki always felt immense satisfaction when he saw the look of shock in their eyes before they fell. Yes, he was stronger than they thought. He wasn't weak.

Outside in the hall, Loki straightened up and ambled forward keeping a hand on the wall. If he ended up stumbling a little bit, while it would still upset him for them to see, it was better than if he _fell_ to the ground. He had to choose the lesser of two evils.

A compromise.

"And the god is up." He looked up to see both of the men in the kitchen, Stark sitting on a stool and Steve holding two plates of food. An awkward silence fell over them as they each stood as still as a statue. It was easy when Loki was stuck in his room. They hardly saw one another and there wasn't much conversation between the two good guys and the one bad. Now that he was walking and talking…one question seemed to float in the air:

What now?

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's my next update. Trying to do it on a weekly basis so expect a new chapter around every Tuesday.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've had millions of ideas spinning in my head about this chapter and the next few ones. I have about two different ways for this story to go so I'm trying to choose which one I'm going to go ahead with. I'll give you more information about that later. Sorry if some of the characters may get out of whack a little bit. I'm still trying to get in the groove of writing so hopefully it'll get a little bit better later on.

Also, sorry if this chapter is just a bit bland. The next chapter will have a little bit more flare into it (at least that's what I'm hoping it'll be for you dear readers). I'm introducing an OC. She's a little odd, but I hope you'll get to like her. I'll talk more about her later on too, possibly in the next chapter's Author's Notes or whatever.

Again. I hope you enjoyed. If you don't like it, please don't read it then write a scathing reply/flame. All I can say is thank you for giving me a chance and I hope that perhaps later you'll come back and try reading it again once the story gets-a-going. For those of you who are reading it/subscribing/liking my story, I hope you stick with me as I write this through. You are very much appreciated and I get butterflies in my stomach when I get notifications that people are putting this story in their alerts and whatnot. Really, you inspire me to write the best I can. ^_^

So! Until next week! Thank you and I hope you continue with me on this little adventure.


	3. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Avengers. I do, however, own some of the OCs I may introduce. I'll make a note of their names up here when they do come into play.

Author's Notes will be at the bottom.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**[3]**

"…You okay Cap?" Tony looked over at the blonde main who had slammed the top of his laptop shut. Steve had acquired one a while ago to try and get further assimilated into the current time. He knew the basics: how to type (it made Tony twitch because he was a hunt and pecker), access the Internet, play a few games, that type of stuff. So, it was curious as to why the man was flushing to the tips of his ears since even though he could get on the Internet, the only site he ever went on was Google…but even that was a bit of a challenge.

The poor bastard…

"I-I'm fine. I…it's just…I think something got into my computer."

"What? Like a virus? What sites have you been on Steve?" Tony asked with a wiggle of his brows. Steve shook his head vigorously. Could the Captain get any redder? "Hand it over and I'll take a look." He barely caught the half tossed laptop from the flustered super-soldier. Come on. It couldn't be that bad. "Now, really, I thought I told you to install an anti-virus. I could always connect it to Jar-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was cut off.

He was cut off by a loud moan.

A VERY loud moan

"What in the fresh _Hell_ have you been looking at Steve!" First thing he did was shut off the volume to keep the sounds of more moaning and what looked like to be a few highly pleasured wails from screaming out of the small speakers. His fingers flew over the keyboard and a thumb swiped across the mouse pad. No wonder he had turned into a red tomato. Poor, innocent Steve's mind had exploded from all the triple X (Tony would classify some of this stuff as sextuple X. He snorted to himself. _Sex_tuple X.) This wasn't the only window that was open either. It appeared that more kept popping up. Videos, pictures, gifs… His brow furrowed. How was that position even possible?

"I haven't been looking at anything! I was just going to play some solitaire and when I clicked on the icon all of…all of _that_ popped up!" Tony clicked a few more things and the screen cleared of all the images.

"There. You should be good," he sighed handing the computer back. It wasn't so much of a complicated virus, just something to annoy and mentally scar those that it infected. Steve held the computer as if it mind spontaneously combust in his hands and for him, it just might. Eying it wearily, he set it down on the coffee table in front of him and stood with a large breath to head to the kitchen.

"I think I'm done for the rest of the day. Care for some soda? I picked some up-DAMN IT!" Tony's neck pinched from the speed at which he whipped his head to look at the Captain. Whoa! Did the Captain just curse? The man in question was trying desperately to keep the soda spewing from the bottle only to have it spraying at him.

"Shit! What the Hell's going on today!" he got up from the couch but otherwise didn't get any closer. The fizzing appeared to be dying down, but he wasn't about to get covered in soda too. It wasn't like he could do much else anyway. All went still and silent and Tony had to admit that he was a little scared of the silent Steve that was staring absently at the now half empty two liter.

"…I'm going to go take a shower now," he said in a toneless voice. Tony nodded.

"Yeah…you go do that." The blonde haired man turned on his heel and stalked his way down to his room. Tony stepped closer to the kitchen and looked at the soda lake that was now on his kitchen floor.

"Jarvis. Show me who the kitchen security feed from the last three days. Fast forward it until I say stop."

"Yes Sir." A screen illuminated on the fridge door. It showed the fast pacing bodies of all three men coming in at different times. There was Steve unpacking the groceries. There's the soda. Now he's leaving… "Stop it right there." The picture that froze was one of a certain black haired Norse god entering the kitchen and looking at the soda curiously. "Play back at normal speed." Loki stared at the soda for a good minute then disappeared. "Fast forward again until he comes back."

"Yes Sir." Perhaps ten minutes later, the man was back and was holding a pair of scissors and something tied to a string. What was that? He unscrewed the top of the soda carefully, inserted the string, closed the top, and then used the scissors to cut off the excess. After that, he walked away with a satisfied smirk and a fleeting glance at the camera. So he knew he was being recorded. Tony sighed stepping around the pool of bubbling liquid. Looks like the trickster was still able to do tricks without his magic. He'd have to set up some more cameras just to keep even more eyes on him. This was too much excitement for the morning. He needed a drink…

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" Tony jumped back with a hand on his arc reactor but only ended up regretting this when his foot slipped on the soda tumbling to the floor. As soon as he had the fridge door opened halfway a loud air horn had blasted in his face taking him completely off guard.

"Oh dear…are you all right Stark?" an accented voice inquired blandly. Tony tilted his head back only to see the man responsible leaning against the wall at the edge of the hallway with a damn smug smirk. "Really, you should be more careful."

Steve was stepping out of his own room when a pale, tall god went sprinting down the hallway with a furious and cursing brown haired and goateed mortal following after. That's all it took for him to close the door and stay in his room even when said brown haired and goateed mortal began banging on what would be the pale, tall god's door. He gracelessly flopped on his bed and let out a long breath. This was going to be a long while.

[TRY]

The pranks would vary between innocent (innocent by Loki's standards) to horrendous (blue berry waffles were now never allowed on the floor or even to be mentioned) to dangerous (luckily for the serum Steve was healing quickly from the tumble down the stairs.) Tony had tried upping the security system and it worked for a time, but then the tricks started back on their regular routine only this time…

They were focused on the poor Iron Man.

Steve knew it was only a matter of time before his friend would explode.

And apparently that time was today.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!" Tony all but yelled storming into the living area. Steve looked away from the TV (they had to get a new one because someone thought it would be funny to burn an inappropriate image onto the screen by leaving it paused and on for an entire day.) Loki was in the kitchen absently snacking on a bowl of Cheerios when Tony entered. "We save your ass and this is how you repay us?"

"I did not need your charity," the younger prince of Asgard said with a face of indifference. He popped a few of the pieces of cereal into his mouth casually while Tony took a stand beside the counter.

"So, what? You'd rather still be there right now?" Steve barely caught the miniscule flinch that vibrated through Loki's entire body.

"No, human. I would rather have my magic back and be away from this forsaken realm," he spat. Tony only scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The volume on the TV lowered as Steve's full attention focused on the two arguing.

"You're lucky that's ALL your generous father did to you. Shit, you must get away with a lot with that silver tongue of yours." Was it just him or did the room suddenly get colder?

"Be careful how you choose your words. Odin is NOT my father and certainly not generous. I was sent here to fulfill my punishment sentenced by you filthy Midgardians."

"And you were just going to take it like an idiot?" The tone in Tony's voice had changed from accusation to curiosity. Loki just didn't seem the person to sit back and take a beating silently. They imagined him to be the obstinate one, much like his brother, but a little moreso.

"I was doing fine until you two weeping hearts decided to 'save the day.' Rather than save it you just sentenced me to an even more and much harsher reprimand than what I was already receiving. If you want my thanks for that, than, fine. You have my thanks." Steve and Tony stared after him a little dumbfounded. Of course the thought always crossed their mind about what might happen if the board ever discovered who had taken their prisoner, however, they didn't doubt Fury's ability to lie for them so that their butts would be okay.

The thought of _Asgard_ finding out hadn't crossed their minds.

"His dad wouldn't come down here and take him back, would he? I mean, they have that one dude Heim-something that sees everything right?" Tony asked rubbing his chin. Didn't Odin's chair have a little special ability too? Where whoever sat in it could see into the other realms as that Heim-dude could? Steve bit the inside of his bottom lip.

"I don't know but…I hope he doesn't."

[TRY]

Thor coming back should have been a happy thing. Thor coming back safe and sound should have been a celebration. Thor should have been smiling and yelling and talking about drinking to their hearty contents and feasting.

When the elevator opened, Thor was not happy. He was every bit the least. Tony had been watching TV and Steve making breakfast. When Jarvis had announced the elder brother's return, Loki had made a beeline towards his room and hadn't made a noise since. Truth be told, even Steve and Tony were a little worried about Thor's return. Their thoughts from the other day kept resurfacing. Had Odin seen his son had escaped? Were they going to be included in the punishment for breaking him out in the first place? Tony muted the television and turned completely around in the couch so that he was kneeling in the cushions. Steve slid the slightly undercooked eggs onto a large plate, slapping the pan down on one of the back burners, and twisting the knobs so all of them were off. They needed answers. Not knowing was too much.

"Hey big man. Long time no see," Tony greeted cautiously. Blue eyes looked up at him then darted straight to the ground.

"I know my brother is here. Heimdall has been kind and generous to inform me and not my father of the situation." Heimdall. THAT was the name. So it looked like the all see-er had seen everything afterall. At least he was a good man and told Thor instead of his father. "I wish…to speak with him, if possible."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea…" said Steve. "You can try, but I'm not sure he'll be all that willing."

"I will take my chances. Where is he?"

"He is right here." Three pairs of eyes turned to the younger brother who stood with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. An unvoiced conversation must have passed between the siblings because the next thing that happened left Tony and Steve alone in the living area.

"Do you really think we should just leave them both alone like that? What happens if Thor whips out his little hammer and-Oh, that sounds a little awkward…"

"I don't think Thor would try to force his brother back. He wouldn't throw away all his hardwork to keep his brother alive just to put him to death."

"Then where was he those last four months?" A blonde eyebrow rose over a blue eye. Was there a hint of bitterness in that voice? "Being tortured isn't exactly the 'bees knees.' I can't imagine going through it alone."

"GET! OUT!" And the door slammed again (Tony was sure the door was just going to fall down one of these days with how many times he's slammed it) making the two men look away from each other and ending their conversation. Heavy footfalls plundered out when an even more saddened and torn up Thor came lumbering towards them.

"What's wrong? Does he have to go back to Asgard?" Thor shook his head standing in front of the elevator.

"I have been home trying to negotiate with Father on the terms of Loki's punishment there. Unfortunately I'm not as gifted with words as my brother is," he said with a very pained smile that bordered on a grimace.

"Loki's punishment on Asgard? Were you trying to get him unbanished or something?" Again, Thor shook his head.

"For the crimes Loki has done to Asgard and threatening a realm under his protection, Father has publicly announced his punishment."

"What does that mean?"

"My brother's banishment and magic suppression was only part of his punishment. Father and his advisors have been weighing his crimes."

"And they finally came out with the verdict."

"Yes, Tony Stark." Thor sighed letting his head drop into both of his hands, fingers running through his blonde locks. "It is my firm belief and absolute fear Loki will never forgive Odin or Asgard for what has been done." Tony and Steve glanced at each other. Damn. That didn't sound good.

"What has he done?"

"My brother holds pride in many things, but three rank highest: his words, his magic…and his children. His words were once taken from him; Father wishes not to take his magic because it would mean stripping his life." He let his words run off so that the others could make their own assumptions. Those assumptions weren't good.

"What did Odin do to his kids?" Steve asked.

"Events came to happen earlier than was foretold," answered Thor cryptically. "It is in your myths and legends, is it not? You will find your answer there."

[TRY]

"What were you able to find out?" Steve asked pulling a beer from a hidden fridge. After the air horn incident (and the chicken, snake, gun, bomb, and poisonous gas incidents), Steve and Tony had decided to have a small fridge they would relocate after a few days. At first it was just hidden, but after they found rotting meat inside the last one it was agreed that hiding wasn't the only thing they had to do to keep the trickster's hands off. So far it's worked. He had a soda in his other hand for himself while going over to where his friend was typing away.

"There are three myths about Loki's kids. It can't be this one because he's still here."

"What is it about?"

"He's punished for killing his brother Balder. His two sons he had with another goddess by the name of Sigyn were made to fight each other. When one was killed his insides were used as ropes to tie him down so that a giant snake could drop venom onto his face." Tony's face appeared grim after he took a long swig of his drink. The illumination from the computer screen wasn't helping all that much. "He's supposed to be trapped until Ragnarok."

"Which is?"

"Pretty much the end of the world."

"Okay. What are the other two?"

"The other one he isn't really reprimanded, but this one…I think is the one Thor was talking about."

"Go on."

"He had three sons from an affair with a giantess named Angrboda. With her, they had three kids, two sons and one daughter. The other gods and goddesses were afraid of these children because they were 'monsters' and one was foretold to kill Odin. Jormungand, a giant snake, was banished to the depths of Midgard, Earth really, where he circles the planet and bites his tail or something like that. Hel gets a somewhat better deal where she's given her own realm to run, Niflheim, but get this: it's the realm of the dead where the people who didn't die in the glory of battle are sent. Then there's Fenris, the one who was going to kill Odin. He was tricked and tied down in some desert place until Ragnarok silenced by a sword stuck in his mouth keeping it wide open."

"Monsters, huh?" Steve was beginning to wonder who the real monsters were.

"I'm going to need another beer if you don't mind. The more I read into these myths the more I think that maybe he had a fairly good reason to go all apeshit."

"Don't you mean turning into a psychopath?"

"Nope. I did some scans on him." With a few taps, a three-dimensional scan of a brain floated in front of them. "See these colorful parts here and here on the orbital cortex and temporal lobes?" He pointed at the front part of the brain and a part on each of the sides. "They're still very much in tact and very much in working order. Usually in a psychopath's brain these areas wouldn't be lit up. Why do you ask? Because there's no emotion. These parts of the brain work very much with a person's emotions and, I think we can be assured with his anger and hidden glee at accomplished pranks, he still has some emotion.

"I also took a little sample of his blood." Another tap, small strands replaced the brain. "What we're looking for is a little anomaly called the Warrior Gene, having it makes a person more prone to violent behavior. Much to my surprise, he doesn't have it despite his history."

"So what you're trying to tell me is he's not a psychopath," said Steve blandly. He could have done without the mini biology-slash-human anatomy lesson, but Tony had that look in his face.

"Yes, my dear Watson, that is _exactly_ what I'm trying to tell you," Tony said laying on a British accent for fun. "He's just a little fucked up in the head." He almost didn't catch the muttered: 'aren't we all?' at the end of his sentence.

"And how exactly did you get a sample of his blood?" Steve grabbed another bottle from their hidden fridge and handed it to him.

"Remember when the Hulk went all Hulk on Loki? There was some residual blood left over and I took a little sample. I was going to try and-" his explanation was cut off when Tony started spitting the little drop of his new beer out. Steve finished off his soda watching him with a knowing expression. It was time to hide the fridge again.

"Anyway, something Thor said has been on my mind." Tony pushed the bottle away wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. They either had to hide the fridge again or they needed to find a different plan.

"And what is that, Watson?"

"He said events came to happen earlier than foretold. That one myth you talked about, the one where he was tied down by the…insides of his own son. If these events were foretold, does that mean _that_ punishment is in store for him? And if it is, since it's written down in this myths and legends-"

"Did Loki already know what was going to happen to him? Every single time?" Tony finished for him. Loki had a fate already in store for him. He was the God of Mischief. He was born to get into trouble and be punished for all his misdeeds. If all of his punishments were already foretold and laid out for him…

What was the point in fighting against them if they were going to happen no matter what?

'_And you were just going to take it like an idiot?'_ Tony's question came running back around his head. He wasn't just going to take it like an idiot. It was more of he was going to take it because it was inevitable. He was written as the villain in the stories. It was expected of him to be who he is right now.

_Fuck_.

This was all just a mess.

"I think I'm going to need a little bit of a stronger drink," Tony muttered forgetting about the bitter taste at the back of his throat. He wasn't sure if it was from the crap Loki replaced his beer with (he did NOT want to know what was in there) or bile raising from his stomach. His brown haired friend rose and walked past him leaving the page up where he researched the stories. Steve stared screen. There he saw a picture of a large wolf, a lengthy snake, and a young woman both beautiful and frightening. He must have felt helpless, Steve thought, that no matter how hard he might have tried to fight it, it would all end up the same way. He wasn't even given a chance.

'_I'll offer you a chance. _Only_ a chance.'_

'_I'll take it.'_

Maybe that's all they had to do: offer him a chance.

If he would take it or not, that would be up to him.

* * *

Eek! Sorry about the late upload. My muse has been jumping all over the freakin' place. I last minute changed the ending of this so sorry if it's a little bleh. I'm sorry if this entire chapter is a little bleh. As I said, my muse has been jumping from story to another. I may be posting another story up, but I'll have to see how far it goes.

Let me know what you think. I think you've already read my blurb about reviews, likes, flames, blah, blah, blah, and all that jazz from the last two chapters if you read the comments there.

Thanks again and I'm sorry if Tony is a little out of character! I just recently watched the Sherlock Holmes movies and whenever I try to think of Tony Stark my mind goes to Holmes. DX I might have to watch Iron Man again. Haha!

Until the next upload! Bye!


	4. Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Avengers. I do, however, own some of the OCs I may introduce. I'll make a note of their names up here when they do come into play.

Author's Notes will be at the bottom.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**[4]**

"Sir." Shut up.

"Sir." _Shut up_.

"Sir, I believe you should wake up." Tony groaned and flipped around on his bed.

"No, Jarvis, I _believe_ I should still be asleep," was his muffled reply through the pillow. There was going to be some recalibrations in the future, like, in the morning to reprogram times for when and when not Jarvis was allowed to speak. No one should be woken up at whatever God awful time it was.

"I believe you would like to be woken up for this Sir, unless you would like to find an alcohol preserved body in your living room."

"Steve can't get drunk. His metabolism and the serum and stuff."

"It isn't Mr. Rogers I am speaking of." Who else could it-oh yeah. Loki. Loki? His head popped up. Loki was drinking? Loki was drinking _his_ alcohol? Son of a bitch.

"How much has he drunk so far?"

"Nearly two thirds and he doesn't appear to be stopping." Tony cursed (not because of the lost alcohol, _certainly_ not because of that) pushing up from the bed and throwing his legs to the floor. A glance at his clock told him it was one forty in the morning.

"How long as he been at this?"

"One hour and twenty two minutes." Good _Lord_. And he's not dead yet? With one more groan, Tony didn't bother grabbing his robe hanging behind the door as he walked out of his room and towards the living area. He didn't think Loki was a drinker. Now Thor. Thor was a drinker. The two of them and Clint had a little competition one night that involved some very strong alcohol and three shot glasses. There was a little bit of pre-gaming before the showdown and once it started, oh, it was _on_. Clint was the first to pass out at six. Tony thought he had been doing pretty good, but after the tenth shot he couldn't remember a thing. All footage from that night had mysteriously gone missing the next morning and all three of them couldn't look at each other for _quite_ a while.

To them, it never happened at all.

"Be careful Sir, there is broken glass on the floor."

"Who is it that speaks?" came a slurred accented voice. Tony looked around the corner to see a body slumped over the couch. Usually slicked black hair was ruffled hanging in front of his face and sticking up in several places. Usually clear, sharp green eyes were now dull and glazed. Loki must be drunk. SUPER drunk. If he let his appearance go like that, something was definitely wrong. The man spent at least an _hour_ in the bathroom for goodness sake! Every morning at exactly the same time he was in there after breakfast doing this thing and making himself pretty. Not that Tony knew what he was doing in there or thought he was pretty. The man was just vain or obsessive with his looks (but who was he to judge since apparently to a certain SHIELD agent he was borderline narcissistic himself.)

"Hey there crazy man. What do you think you're doing?" Tony asked picking his way through the pieces of glass to the couch. Green eyes narrowed when he sat carefully on the edge. A hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle lifted and pointed at him…or at least tried to. He was pointing a little too far to the right.

"You…" The pointed finger was tossed at him again. "I threw you off this window…do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember that quite clearly."

"Then your abominable green monster thrashed me around," Loki said with a sigh. He seemed to salute Tony with the bottle then tipped it back into his mouth only to find that it was empty. Tony flinched when it was thrown against the wall following the same fate as many others it looked like. Great. Now he had to restock his alcohol supply AND fix that.

"I told you. We had a Hulk. Never underestimate the Hulk." There was a grunt.

"I shall never do that again." When he saw a pale hand reaching out for another bottle Tony grabbed his wrist, not hard but enough to drive the point that he wasn't going to be drinking anymore. The limb stiffened. His voice dripped with venom. "Remove. Your. Hand."

"No." This was purely a test. Yeah, Loki let himself go appearance wise, but one shouldn't doubt the trickster. He seemed the kind to act weak only to turn around and stab you in the back. Thor had told him stories and he saw the security tape of when the two brothers were on top of his building. The blonde brother reminded him before he left that his banishment was a little different. He still had his super healing and he still had his super strength. So, truthfully, Loki could still easily maim him if he wanted to. Something clicked in his head.

If he could still do that, why hadn't he already?

Green eyes searched his blankly. They must have found something because the arm he held slackened then dropped onto the cushions. Tony kept his hold wrapped around it just in case.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed because you're going to go through Hell when you wake up." There was another grunted reply as he helped him up. Had he lost weight? Loki had always been the skinnier, lankier brother compared to Thor but it looked like he lost a few pounds. Even his muscles looked a little thinner than when he saw him four, almost five months ago.

"Hell. My daughter rules Hel now," he muttered letting Tony half-drag him to his room. A long arm draped around his shoulders and it didn't help matters that he was taller than the brown haired Avenger or that the person he was carrying was drunk and could barely move his damn feet. "My youngest child Hela…at least she was given a better fate than that of her brothers."

"And what happened to them?" Tony knew the answers but now was probably one of the few chances he'd get to see a different side of Loki. He was a little curious to be honest. How different were the myths from the real lives of Thunder God and God of Mischief?

"Jorgmundad was banished here to Midgard to the depths of the oceans. I know he will do well. Once I get my magic I will be able to visit them both. No, let me correct myself: _IF_ I get my magic back I will be able to visit them both." Upon reaching Loki's bed Tony dropped him on the edge. There, the Norse god leaned to the side falling onto the pillows. Tony only crossed his arms and took the chair that sat beside his bed to make sure he wouldn't puke and choke on it later on in the night. "Fenris fared the worst, however. He was bound and silenced with a sword wedged between his jaws until Ragnarok…my children deserved better but the fate had a different plan."

"What about your other two sons, Vali and Narfi?" Loki twisted his body so that he lay on his back. Pale, long-fingered hands pressed against his face. His voice was muffled against the palms of his hands but still comprehensible.

"That has yet to happen. I was told I would have two more sons but I am afraid to have them now that I know of the fate of my other children." So did that mean he knew what was going to happen to them? "Can we talk about something else please?" There was a harsh strain in his voice that sounded as if he were on the border of crying. As much as Stark thought he would feel proud and great that he made the great, but he just couldn't bring himself to. All he had to do was keep on talking about Hela, Fenris, and Jormun…Jordad…Jor. Continue on about their fate and what happened to them, but Tony just couldn't do it. It didn't _feel_ right. Before he could think the words began slipping through his lips.

"You know, before I became Iron Man, I was known as the Merchant of Death?" Fingers parted for him to see still dazed green eyes. Good. At least in the morning he wouldn't remember all the crap he was saying right now. "Yeah, I know, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it? I sold and created weapons for the military to use. I always said that the best weapon wasn't the one you never have to fire, but it was the one that you only had to fire once. I created a new weapon called the Jericho; it was a big son of a gun too. Big and effective.

"Well, I did a demonstration of it in Afghanistan and we were on our way back when our caravan was hit by some terrorists. The men and woman in my truck were shot down. I blacked out when a weapon, one of _mine_, blew up in my face. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a cave connected to a battery," he said with a laugh, "that's connected to my chest. A man…a man by the name of Yinsen saved my life by creating a magnet to keep shrapnel from the bomb entering my heart.

"That's when I created the very first Iron Man suit. They wanted me, _ordered_ me to make them a Jericho. I refused and they ended up torturing me for a while. Then I finally gave in, but instead of building the Jericho, we built the suit. With Yinsen's help, we were able to create it so that I could stop those men from using my own Goddamn weapons from slaughtering innocent people." Tony stopped there rubbing his hands together, leaning against his forearms that rested on his knees. He never told anyone this story. It was still hard to tell it now but he had a few added comforts: Loki wouldn't remember it; Loki probably didn't understand half of what he was saying, and (for some unknown, weird, scary reason) it was easy to talk to him about it.

'_Maybe because he knows what it's like,'_ a voice in the back of his head said. He knows what it's like to be tortured. At least Tony had a person with him instead of suffering alone.

"…and you were able to stop them if you're here right now," Loki observed in a tired voice. Tony smiled bitterly.

"It was a little more complicated than that. I later found out that the man I considered a father because my own was too busy for me had actually ordered and paid those men to capture and _kill_ me. After he built his own suit he even came after me for this," Tony tapped his arc reactor. "He needed a power source so he came over, stunned me with one of our rejected weapons, and quite literally ripped my heart out. I would have died had it not been for Pepper and Rhodey." The hands had dropped from his face long ago and he was know curled on his side again with his hands wedged underneath his head. It was like he was telling a bedtime story to a child albeit a very messed up bedtime story to a very screwed up child.

"The man you considered a father tried to kill you?"

"Yep. My own dad was too caught up in his work to give me the light of day. I tried everything to get his attention but after a while…I just said fuck it. Then he died…he died before I could say anything to him. Obi took care of the company and me for a while until I was of age, but I guess he was only doing it to his benefit than anything else. I admit, I was stupid to have fallen for his tricks."

"It was the same for me," Loki said his eyes shutting. "I fell for the Allfather's grand plan. He is quite the schemer."

Stark grunted. "Even better than you?"

"Even better than me."

"You know…" Tony said thoughtfully. "We're both pretty messed up, huh?" The laugh that followed shocked him. It sounded so…_honest_ coming from a person that lied all the time. The corner of his own lips twitched upwards in a smile. The laugh was short but it sounded refreshing.

"Yes, Anthony Stark, we are both 'messed up.'" Whoa. He said his name. Wasn't that a giant step for mankind?

"Go to bed. I doubt you'll remember anything but, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Goodnight Stark."

"'Night Loki."

[TRY]

A hand knocked on the door. "…Loki?"

"Go away," came a groan. Steve frowned. He had found Tony unexpectedly awake early in the morning drinking a cup of coffee. Apparently the Norse god had gone on a drinking binge last night emptying at least two thirds of the resident drinker's stock in under two hours. At least he was still alive.

"I have breakfast. Maybe if you eat something it'll help? I also have some water to rehydrate you and a cup of coffee. Tony says that the coffee helps him with his hangovers so maybe it'll help yours?" Silence seemed to reign forever, but finally there was a muffled reply he would have missed had he not been so close to the door.

"Fine." Rogers opened the door and peeked his head in first before going all the way in. Yep, the smell of alcohol was all over the room. Loki was forcing his body up in bed to rest against the headboard. His clothes were ruffled, hair a mess, eyes bloodshot, and dark bags resting underneath.

In short, he looked like crap.

Steve hurried and put the tray on his beside table and all but ran to the window. The fresh air was nice as it blew in and drew out the fermented smell. By the time he turned around, Loki was already sipping at the cold water. He must have been staring for a while because there was a long sigh when those green eyes glanced at him for a second.

"Even though Odin took away my magic, I still have the healing properties of an Asgar-I have fast healing capabilities. I shall be fine," Loki murmured around the lip of the glass. It was in that tired way that reminded him of Bucky; like that one time when Steve was going to try and apply for the Army again at the Stark World Expo. That voice sounded like a tired brother having to remind someone, like another overprotective brother, for the millionth time that he would be okay.

"I don't need to be assured, I know you'll be fine." Steve saw him bristle. "Why did you say that?"

"It matters not."

"It matters to me." Their eyes met. "I…I want to know. I've heard Thor's side, but I've never heard yours."

"Why? What difference does it make? It does not change the past."

"Because I want to give you a chance," Rogers said. Loki snorted and looked away taking another drink. "You know, I wasn't always like this. It wasn't until I was given a chance was I able to do the things I do now.

"I was a nobody a long time ago. I was this skinny, sickly, weak excuse of a man who wanted nothing more than to join the Army and fight alongside all the other soldiers for their country. I tried five times and was denied until someone gave me a chance.

"They injected me with a serum and it transformed me into this, but certain events happened and the doctor that gave me the chance was killed. The plan for making super soldiers was scrapped since the doctor was gone with all of his work. I was put on the back burner for a time doing skits and acts about the war and being a super hero. That was when my name Captain America came into play.

"I found out that my best friend Bucky's platoon had been captured. I wanted to go in and rescue him but the general denied my request. If it weren't for Peggy and Howard I would have never been able to get behind enemy lines and save him with about a thousand other troops. I was able to save him, start my Army career, and was able to make my dreams turn into realities.

"Everything had been going well, until one mission went to downhill." In a blink Steve saw a screaming face and felt the cold of winter hit him. "Bucky and I were fighting this one armored soldier. I was blasted back. My shield slipped from my arm and Bucky got a hold of it. He held it up and deflected a shot from the soldier giving me the time to shoot it. I thought everything was good but the blast that was averted had blown a hole in the side o the train and tossed Bucky out of it. He was hanging by a pipe over a cliff. I tried reaching out for him, I tried to save him, but he fell. He was only a hands length away and he fell.

"Unfortunately because of the serum my metabolism burns up to four times as fast as a normal human's. I can't get drunk. I sat in a bar drinking all the alcohol wanting to feel some sort of numbing feeling to get rid of the pain but couldn't. Peggy came in and was able to drag me out but that was when I felt something wedge itself in my heart.

"The doctor said that the serum enhances the person's qualities. What's good becomes better and what's bad becomes worse. He told me to keep being the man that I was, to never change. I think I did change after that day. There was a bitterness in my heart that I couldn't forgive what Hydra and Redskull did to the world but, most of all, to me. Bucky didn't deserve to die. He was a good man.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't scare myself. I wanted Redskull dead. I wanted to kill him."

"And did you?" Loki asked after a bite of his eggs Steve almost jumped but he shook his head.

"No. The Tesseract did. We were on a plane filled with bombs created from its energy. He was going to bomb the entire world but I crashed it into the Antarctic and stayed there for seventy years until I was thawed out and woken up.

"I want to give you this chance not just for you but for me. That bitterness hasn't left me, I don't think it ever will, but I'm not going to let it overpower everything that I originally set out to do." Steve watched as his enemy pushed the last bits of his breakfast around the plate. That sour seed had been planted years ago and had started to grow with each new death. He knew it was inevitable with his line of work but that still didn't change how hard it was each and every time.

"The breakfast was acceptable," Loki finally said putting his plate back on the tray. He twisted smoothly away from Steve settling back onto his bed. "Now leave. If either of you bother me you'll find my tricks so far mere child's play." Rogers blinked but smirked while grabbing the entire tray. Everything had been eaten and drank.

"Yeah, okay. Good morning Loki."

"Good morning Rogers."

* * *

Hello, hello, hello!

Back again. Sorry this is late. My grandparents are visiting so the only time I've been able to write is between midnight to two in the morning. DX I don't mind, I'm more of a night owl anyway, but I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted to.

Thank you for reading and expect another chapter soon hopefully! Remember, if you no like, thank you for trying it out, it's very much appreciated. ^_^


	5. Monsters

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Avengers. I do, however, own some of the OCs I may introduce. I'll make a note of their names up here when they do come into play.

Author's Notes will be at the bottom.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**[5]**

_Two figures appeared through the bifrost with four others following close behind. The two princes and their guards had left on their first political trip to Vanaheim. It was the yearly meeting where members of the royal family would gather and discuss the events that passed and go over the treaty between the two realms. Usually their father went with them but this time he entrusted his sons to do the talking. Well, Loki did all the talking. Actually, Loki did a majority of the work while Thor celebrated, feasted, and drank. He supposed that was also important. Their political standing with the Vanir was excellent, but to have an actual relationship with the people was just as good. _

"_We make a fine team Brother. If it weren't for your silver tongue we probably would not have been able to get done as fast as we have," Thor complimented with a slap to his brother's back. Loki stumbled forward a bit at the strength. _

"_Yes, well, if you didn't have such a high tolerance for alcohol I don't know what I would have done without you," he replied drily but with a twinkle in his eye. Thor laughed and was about to reply but a high howl cut him off. Halfway down the rainbow bridge they saw a surprisingly large wolf sprinting towards them and two specks atop it. There was another howl. The brothers' lips split into grins, but Loki's was the largest. _

"_Father! Uncle!" a young man called. It appeared Jormungand was forgoing his serpent form for the day. Instead of the dark-scaled snake, he was a pale, lithe young man with curly chestnut hair and yellow eyes. Jormungand was already sliding off as his older, dark-haired half-brother Fenris slid to a halt. Loki felt the guards shift behind them. All of Asgard was weary of his children. Their appearance frightened them. _

"_Go forth and do what you will. Your assistance is no longer needed," he said curtly trying not to let their obvious disdain sour his mood. The four guards didn't need any other prodding and slipped past the family to hurry towards the city leaving Thor and Loki behind. Beside him Thor was talking and making fun of his furry nephew who was leaning into his scratching fingers as Loki watched Jormungand lift a smaller girl down. He had been worried for this child. The trip was only a week, but he couldn't help but be troubled for her. A single green eye glanced at him. Her wavy black hair had grown long enough to cover the left side of her face, the sleeves of her dress were long to cover both her arms even though only her left need be hidden, and the bottom went well past her feet to cover both her legs. Despite her deformities Loki thought she was the most beautiful girl in all of the nine realms. She always managed to warm his heart. _

"_She is doing well Father. The healers have yet to find a spell to help her walk, though I don't think they're looking hard enough," he said with a bitter tone. Loki easily scooped her into his arms and held her close. _

"_Hello Father," she greeted in her tiny, whispery voice. "Welcome home."_

"_Thank you sweet Hela." He placed a soft kiss against the silky hair that hung on her face. A large tanned hand patted the little girl's head affectionately. Thor smiled at her._

"_I hope you have not forgotten about me Hela." She smiled up at him climbing from her father and into Thor's waiting arms to give him a hug._

"_Of course not Uncle. That would be impossible." Thor was one of the few that ever truly accepted his children. Other than him, Father, and Mother, no one else interacted with them. He knew his father's advisors were trying to get him to banish his children, to lock them up because they were monsters, but the Allfather would not do it. Even though they all had different mothers, they were still part of Loki and thus part of the royal family although illegitimately. Loki smiled watching his brother and daughter talk quietly while he spoke with his two sons. Everything seemed all right. Even though all of Asgard was against his children, as long as he had his family he would beat them. _

_He would beat fate._

[TRY]

Loki wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up again but he didn't care. The dream had provided a calm for the good memory but also an ache for his arrogance that he could change the future. He leaned back to stare at the white ceiling. Sleep would not come easy anymore. He did not want to dream of black wolves, brown snakes, and hideously beautiful girls. Instead he focused on the other night trying to remember all that happened. The memories came hazy like looking through frosted glass. He remembered looking at the liquor cabinet thinking that it might be fun to get rid of some of Stark's collection. He took some out, went to the sink, and was about to dump them down the drain when the smell caught his attention. It was different from that of the ale and mead usually drunk in Asgard. The smell was sweeter and better than what he expected. Curiosity took the better of him and he allowed a small taste.

It must have spiraled down from there because he couldn't remember anything after the fourth bottle. It wasn't until he was lying in his bed do the memories start returning ever so slowly. Stark had asked about his future offspring. Loki groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He had been talking with _Stark_ of all people. That dull pain intensified as the news Thor came to tell him repeated itself in the back of his head. That was why. He began to drink because it caused such a warm feeling in his chest that numbed the throbbing hurt of a myth turned reality. He never believed the Norns when they 'foretold' the future. They were always so cryptic and didn't say anything straight out most of the time that he dismissed them. Even the mortals began filling in the blanks themselves with names and descriptions of their own. When Hela, Jormungdad, and Fenris had been born, he named them after the myths of Midgard to mock the Norns of their fanciful perception. If only he hadn't been so conceited. Loki moaned again.

He needed another bottle of something.

Thank the gods Odin hadn't taken away his fast healing. Loki didn't want to imagine the hangover that would have ensued (maybe he had Rogers to thank a little bit as well for providing him sustenance and drink right when he woke up.) At least that meant he could go on another drinking spree. Slipping off his bed, Loki padded down the hallway barefoot hoping that maybe Stark had restocked his collection. If it took that much to make him forget a night whatever was left wouldn't be enough.

"I thought you'd be coming out here again," said a voice when he stepped into the living area. There sitting at the dinner table was the brown haired Avenger with a glass in his hand and a bottle in front of him. There was an empty glass by the chair to his right. "I thought I'd come out here and play chaperone while you binge drank again."

Loki cautiously took the seat while Stark filled his glass halfway. He recognized the smell from a bottle he had partaken from: whiskey.

"I am an adult. I do not need someone to tell me what I can and cannot do," he replied icily twirling the amber liquid in his glass.

"I think you do unless you want a repeat of last night to happen again," Stark said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Loki scowled.

"We did no such thing. You were right to doubt your assumption of my not remembering what happened last night. I remember it quite clearly."

"Then since you do, care to explain a few things for me?"

"No."

"Okay," Stark chirped. This man just never shut up. "So you know the myths down here on Earth? Shouldn't you already know everything that's going to happen?" Emerald eyes regarded him tiredly. Stark stared back with seemingly innocent, large eyes.

"You're not going to let this go." He didn't have to ask.

"Nope." Loki threw the whiskey back and swallowed it in one gulp. It was refilled once it was back on the table. He didn't have to answer. He shouldn't answer, but for some reason sitting here so (surprisingly) comfortably he did. It HAD to be the alcohol.

"The Norns don't reveal all of what is to happen. They are annoying that way."

"Damn. That sucks. So the stories aren't all true?" Loki smirked.

"Thor and I have had our fun and our frustrations over the years." Stark chuckled sipping at his drink and refilling Loki's glass. What number was he on already? He looked down at the liquid not wanting to meet the other man's gaze. This question had been on his mind since he began thinking of what Stark had told him last night. "You. What made you stop?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were betrayed by a man you considered a father, the weapons you made to promote peace were being used to kill innocent people, what made you stop?" _What made you stop becoming mad from anger and jealousy?_

"Simple." A glass was raised as a salute. "I'm not you." Loki's fingers flinched and he downed another glass. The warmth was spreading through his chest but it wasn't a comfort as it had been last night. "You can still change everything, you know?"

"I have tried changing it. All I have done is prolonged the inevitable. My heritage, my children, my _life_ is already written." The words didn't come out biting as he had meant them to be. Instead they sounded desperate and maybe he was.

"Oh cut the crap," Stark said exasperated. Glossy green eyes whipped up at him. "Stop the pity party and man up. Prove those bitches wrong and show'em they can't and WON'T run your life. I thought you were stronger than this but apparently you give up pretty easy." Loki could only blink at him. Weak? Stark had basically called him weak. He was waiting for that familiar burn of anger but instead he felt something else bubble up from his chest, something quite the opposite. There was a bark of laughter.

"I can never please anyone, can I?" he said between breaths. "Not matter what I do, I will always be weak. Is this what you're telling me Stark?"

"No. I don't care about you pleasing me or anyone else. Do what you want and don't worry about having to meet others expectations."

"I _have_ been doing what I want."

"Seriously? You REALLY think I'm going to believe that?" Disbelieving brown eyes were looking up at him. "I know you're supposed to be the God of Lies and shit but I'm not buying that at all. You know, I think the only reason you've got so good at lying is because you're good at lying to yourself." The laughter subsided into a chuckle. Loki sipped at his whiskey instead of drinking it like the first few.

"Tony Stark, you are a strange man," the god muttered. A strange and scary man. There was a slosh of liquid but instead of the amber color it was clear and smelled a lot stronger.

"Damn, that's the second time you've said my name. I think we're getting somewhere," Tony said leaning back in his chair. An easy silence settled between them as they drank. After a gulp, Tony broke it tentatively. "I'm sorry…for your kids." Loki looked back up only to meet brown eyes expecting something other than the genuine sadness shining in them. He shook his head.

"You have no reason to apologize. What is done is done. I was prepared for all sorts of punishments, but unfortunately I did not think the Allfather would do such a thing."

"You were prepared for torture and quite possibly death," Tony clarified.

"Yes. Yes I was."

[TRY]

"Mr. Rogers, I require your help." Steve wiped his hands over his face to try and erase some of the sleep. This was a first. Jarvis never woke him up so gently before. Usually it was with some kind of alarm to signal they were under a form of attack or Director Fury needed them. For some reason, he felt uneasier about this than the louder wake up call.

"What's wrong Jarvis?"

"It appears Mr. Stark and Mr. Odinson have taken to drinking again tonight. Mr. Stark is currently passed out on the couch and Mr. Odinson is out on the balcony very intoxicated." The AI left Steve to think of the rest. A passed out Tony was okay. He'd just have to keep an eye on the man and have a bucket or a few bags nearby in case he woke up for a vomit. Maybe reposition him so that he was laying on his side. As for Loki… Steve hopped out of bed and threw on a shirt. Loki didn't seem the person to commit suicide but he was a tricky fellow.

Coming out into the living room, Steve checked on Tony first. There was a light snore coming from the couch and he looked over the back to see him lying on his side facing out. Good. Just place a small trashcan right beside his head and he'll be fine. One person down, one more to go.

Steeling himself for who knew what, Steve stepped through the glass doors and went to stand beside Loki. The Norse god turned around, however, before he could get close. He threw his nose upwards in a haughty manner. Good gracious this was not going to be good.

"Brother. What are you doing here? Coming to bring me more bad news?"

"Loki, I'm not-"

"Do not lie to me Thor!" he yelled throwing the empty bottle at him. Rogers leaned to the side and heard it collide with the glass behind him. There was a loud grunt from the inside at the shattering glass but the snoring resumed. "What else has the great and fearful Allfather have for me? What have the Norns prophesized? Are-are my lips to be sewn shut? Shall I be tied by the-by the insides of one of my sons and have acid drip on to my face for a millennia? Or shall I be banished back to Jotunheim so that the frost giants will do as they will for my murdering their king?" Loki began to laugh at this. "Perhaps I'll rule them instead. I am the heir to the throne after all."

The man had lost it.

That's what Steve was seeing. The usually quite and composed person he had gotten accustomed to over the past month had finally lost it. Was this what the council had in store for him? Were they waiting for him to snap and go insane? The laughing began to slow and those emerald eyes landed on him again.

"Did _Father_ tell you Thor? Did he tell you the truth?" Steve would feel bad for this later, but he decided to go along with Loki's hallucination.

"What truth?"

"That I am the creature you vowed to destroy. I am a monster in disguise."

"What are you talking about?"

"LOOK AT ME!" Pale skin began to darken to blue and white and green eyes began to bleed completely red. Rogers felt his eyes widen and jaw threaten to drop. Was this what Thor had meant when he said Loki had been adopted? He knew that Thor and Loki weren't blood related, but he had thought he was at least Asgardian. That's when he remembered some of the myths he read a week ago. Frost giants. Loki was a frost giant. Red eyes looked at blue hands in disgust. "I am the monster you have hated so. I am this disgusting, wretched thing that fits in neither realm. Do I not repulse you? Do I not make you want to kill me?"

"Enough!" Steve ordered.

"Thor, _look_ at me."His voice had dropped to its normal volume. "Everything I've done, everything I could have done to ever match up to you has been overshadowed by this. I never wanted the throne. All I wanted to was to be your equal, but after the events of your coronation day and on the bifrost I knew I wasn't good enough. I didn't let go out of spite. I fell because I knew, _knew_ I was nothing." Captain America frowned at those words.

"You tried to kill yourself." Pale skin was climbing down his arms replacing the blue.

"I tried to kill myself," he repeated in confirmation. "But I couldn't even succeed at that." That's when something made sense in his head. He couldn't succeed at that…

"So you tried again…" he said thoughtfully. "Every time you could have just killed one of us, you didn't: the plane when we tried to intercept you, throwing Tony out of the window, stabbing Thor with that little dagger, I'm sure you could have even taken out the Hulk if you really tried." He remembered what Tony said after Coulson died. _'He made it personal.'_ He didn't only make it personal to have a grand audience. He made it personal so that the Avengers would _want_ him dead. Loki had intended for them to kill him.

"I…" Loki pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. "I'm just so tired." Steve was moving before he could think. The distance between them closed and he wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder. Loki leaned in to him as he was led off the balcony with little resistance and towards his room.

"Let's get you to bed." No more alcohol. Even if he had to beat Tony around a little bit, any type of alcohol was not going to be allowed in the tower. The Norse god didn't need it around him if it made him like this.

[TRY]

Director Fury was reading up on reports when the door to his office nearly broke down. A gun was in his hand and aimed at the person who dared entered in such a way, but it was lowered when his eye caught the angry blue ones of a certain Thunder God.

"Where is my brother? What has been done to him?" Fury's eye twitched.

"You better be drunk if you think you can come barging into my office and demanding information that you already have." The confusion spread like a virus from Fury to Thor.

"I have had no drink as of late. If Heimdall had been kind to grant me the whereabouts of Loki I would have gone straight there but he has only told me that you have retrieved him from his Midgardian prison."

"Tony Stark and Steve Rogers reported that you visited them three days ago."

"I did no such thing."

"Are you saying that they lied to me?" Thor huffed and crossed his arms the anger leaving him completely.

"I am not accusing my comrades of any such thing, but believe me when I say this is my first return to Asgard since I brought my brother back." Fury leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers over his stomach. As opposed to his brother, Thor was very easy to tell if he lied. The poor guy just couldn't do it (but he supposed Loki made up for that tenfold.) Tony and Steve hadn't been lying; they showed him the video feed. What reason would they have to lie anyway? Thor cared too much for his little brother and it didn't do any good for Tony or Steve to lie about Thor's visit. Actually, it didn't make any sense for them to have created a video like that. His mind went to Loki, but the guy's magic was still suppressed as far as he knew.

So, if Thor only just arrived, who the Hell was that?

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's my new update. We're kinda getting into a little bit of the plot. Loki's kind of turning into an alcoholic a little bit too here so sorry if he may seem a little out of character (sorry if they ALL seem that way.) I was going to try and post this yesterday but my parents and I went to go watch The Avengers again and Bat Man Rises. XD Yeah...I had a good night. Haha!

And OHMAHGOODNESS! To the two people who reviewed (a guest and Arrows the Wolf) thank you SOOOOO much! I practically squealed in delight when I had some reviews. Also, thank you SOOOOO much for those who alerted this fic and everything. I get so giddy when I get an e-mail saying someone else has favorited or alerted this story. I give you all virtual hugs! XD

So! Until next time, I hope you continue to read this and even if you find yourself veering away, thank you bunches for sticking with me so far. Have fun and happy reading!

-KR


End file.
